<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Christmas by Drarry_Quite_Contrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262259">This Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary'>Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, Holidays, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Podfic Available, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Winter, do not post on other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
     <b>Harry just wants a real muggle Christmas, and Draco is having none of it.</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Written for December 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Prompt: Tradition</b><br/>
      <b>Drabble WC: 364</b><br/>
      <b>Drawble Theme: Children's book illustrations</b>
   </p>
</div><br/><div>
  <p>
      
   </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyMighty/gifts">SlightlyMighty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b><span class="u">*All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling*</span></b>
   </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      “Oi! Draco! Hurry up, or the good ones will be gone!”
   </p>
  <p>
      “I don’t understand why we have to do this,” huffed Draco, stomping down the stairs. “This is just so...”
   </p>
  <p>
      “Muggle?” said Harry.
   </p>
  <p>
      Draco sighed, “Yes.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “Please, Draco. I’ve never had a real muggle Christmas before.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “And why must we start now?”
   </p>
  <p>
      “Humor me, Draco. Growing up, the Dursley’s made Christmas anything but jolly. Yes, Christmases at Hogwarts were wonderful, but it’s not the same when it’s yours. Your home. Your family. I never had any of that until you.”
   </p>
  <p>
      Draco blushed. “You’ve always had family, Harry. The Weasleys. Granger.”
   </p>
  <p>
      Harry grabbed his old Gryffindor scarf, wrapping it around Draco’s neck. “Of course they are. But this is different.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “I know.” He kissed Harry’s scar. “As sweet as the sentiment is, I still don’t understand why we have to go to a muggle...what was it? Tree farm? We can conjure a tree. The <em>perfect</em> tree.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “Draco…” Harry gave him a knowing smile.
   </p>
  <p>
      “I <em>hate</em> the cold. This sounds miserable.”
   </p>
  <p>
      Harry laughed. “If I have to wear a suit to your parent’s Christmas party, you can manage an hour in the snow.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “An <em>hour?!”</em>
   </p>
  <p>
      “Oh, stuff it, Malfoy. Leave your wand and get in the car.”
   </p>
</div><br/><hr/><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      “Are you going to pout the whole way there?”
   </p>
  <p>
      “And the whole way back.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “You’re lucky I find it endearing, or you’d really be fucking up my first muggle Christmas,” clipped Harry.
   </p>
  <p>
      Draco’s features softened. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more...jolly.”
   </p>
  <p>
      “Oh, please don’t. That sounds terrifying.”
   </p>
  <p>
      Draco snorted. “But...a car?”
   </p>
  <p>
      “How do you think we’d get the tree back?”
   </p>
  <p>
      “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a quick Reducio and Apparate directly into our warm and cozy bungalow?”
   </p>
  <p>
      “You’re no fun!”
   </p>
  <p>
      “You knew full well when you married me.”
   </p>
  <p>
      Harry rolled his eyes. “I love you too. Right, here we are!”
   </p>
  <p>
      Draco gawked at the sign. “Peter Pine’s Pine Plantation? You’re joking.”
   </p>
  <p>
      Harry parked the car, and they stepped out, Draco shivering violently. 
   </p>
  <p>
      Harry opened the trunk, pulling out an axe. He rested it on his shoulder and turned toward a gaping Draco.
   </p>
  <p>
      “What?”
   </p>
  <p>
      “But they have...you know what? Nevermind. Fuck, it’s cold. Let’s get this over with.”
   </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b>Thank you for reading!</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Be sure to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/">SUBSCRIBE</a> for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!</b>   
   </p>
  <p>
      <b><a href="https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/">Instagram</a></b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Check out our new podcast!</b><br/>
      <b><a href="http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/">Care of Magical Shippers</a></b><br/>
      <b>A Ship Culture Podcast</b>
   </p>
</div></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262541">[Podfic] This Christmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262922">[Fanart] This Christmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>